


Marrage Life

by readaholic_gamer_3322 (orphan_account)



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/readaholic_gamer_3322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we all watched as America Singer and Maxon Schreave fell in love in front of the whole country of Illea, but what happened after the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so thanks in advance to anyone who reads this. :) :) :)

The feel of his naked skin against mine felt natural, like it was meant to be. I felt warm as I awoke, Remembering everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Maxon and I had been married, in front of the whole country. We had left that evening to arrive in Greece by morning. The cool, crisp sea air blew in from the open balcony doors. Last night Maxon was mine, and only mine. We were one, and we could finally love each other to the fullest. Maxon felt me stir, and woke up himself. "good morning my deea... my love." I smiled, knowing he was trying to stop calling me that pet name. He was TRYING. "Good morning my love." I said tiredly. He gave me a deep kiss before leaving the warm bed to prepare for the day, leaving me to my thoughts. I called one of my new maids, Jane to our room, and politely requested she bring our breakfast to our room. "of course, my lady." she said with a deep bow. "Now what did I say about that," "No bowing miss, sorry, miss" said Jane apologetically "Its okay Jane, just please don't let it happen again?" "Of course my lady" It had only been about a week since the southern rebels attacked, and killed many, nearly killing maxon, and killing the Queen and King, and Anne just disappeared. I still wonder and think about them, hoping they would be happy with the decisions I've made, and will make. Jane came in as was coming out of the shower. "Oh! so sorry your Highness" said Jane looking away from Maxon's wet figure. Smiling, he said, "it's okay lady Jane. Please just set our meal on the table." Jane looked from Maxon to me for reassurance. I nodded my response. She moved to the small table near the balcony and set the breakfast tray on the table as Maxon made his way over to me. He waited for Jane to leave before he spoke. "I love you. You know that right." Well I don't think you would have married me in front of the whole country if you didn't love me." I said with a laugh and he chuckled. "Well I wanted to let you know, that the stress and strain of being the royal family can be a bit much on a relationship. my parents had trouble with it sometimes, and I want to you to know, that no matter what, I always have, and I always will, love you, and only you America." He said it with such a serious tone that it almost made me cry. He loved me so much, and was determined to always love me, and protect me, and would not want anything to break that love, that he was going to tell me straight out that there might be times when things are tense, but he will always love me. "I know, and I love you too." that was all I'd managed to choke out before breaking into tears. Maxon immediately put his arms around me. He was getting better with crying women. "Its alright. Its okay. I know, but why don't we go over and enjoy that beautiful breakfast the cooks made for us before it gets cold, and on the beautiful balcony you love so much?" I laughed, and the tears faded, because it was true. I loved the balcony in our room. the beautiful white color gave the serene blue sea amazing contrast.

As we made toward the balcony, the seagulls jumped and moved with a passionate joy, and the sea sparkled below us. We were only in our robes, but we were on vacation, and we deserved to relax a bit. Maxon and I had slept together for the first time, like really slept together, and this morning there was an awkward silence between us, and I didn't know how to break it. We were alone, and that doesn't leave a lot of room to speak, but sometimes Maxon and I don't need speech, we just stare at each other. "So, what will we be doing today?" I asked. "Well what do you want to do?" He responded. "I don't know, sail the sea, or go scuba diving, or something. You have to keep in mind, I've never been, and you have. I've never been anywhere." "And I understand that. Hmm, how about I call the butler and ask him to give us a list of things to do on the Island?" I nodded, and with that, we agreed.  
Maxon had picked the place, seeing as I had never gone anywhere, I couldn't decide where to go, so Maxon decided, and when I saw the pictures, I knew I had to come. We were on a small Island in the southern most point in Greece, and it was beautiful, flowers in full bloom, even though it was approaching August. When we got off the plane, and I saw the outside, I was speechless. I had to ask Maxon if this place was real. "Yes love, its real." he whispered in my ear delicately. I smiled at the memory, knowing I'd have many more like them.

The Butler came in with a list of must do's for our trip, as selected by the natives. There were all kinds of things, from scuba diving, to hang gliding, and zip lining. "Ohh, what's that. " I asked pointing to the zip lining. "Ahh" he said "that is fun. You are suspended from a cord high above the trees, and you go from one end of this cord to another, and you get to see all the tops of the trees. We could even ride together!" he said in an enthusiastically, yet toned down way of speaking. "Yes, lets do that" I said practically screaming from excitement. I hurriedly found a suitable t-shirt, and a pair of shorts to wear, as it was so hot out, no one expected me to wear a dress, right?  
Wrong there was a dead silence as I got out of the car taking us to our jump site, and there were already a huge group of people there waiting for us. then, so many questions at once. I was able to dodge them all, except for one I couldn't ignore. a child's voice. "why aren't you wearing one of your pretty dresses?" Said the little girl. I stopped dead in my tracks. How could I not answer an innocent little girl's question? I turned back around. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you over everyone. What did you say?" "why aren't you wearing one of your pretty dresses?" she asked again "well what is your name?" "Leah" she said. "Well Leah, I'm not wearing one of my dresses because it would not be wise to do that. Maybe when I'm having tea with a princess, but not going zip lining on a hot day like today. And besides, a princess, or anyone for that matter, should be able to look very pretty in whatever she wears, not just dresses, and things. And that's why I'm wearing a t-shirt, and shorts and not a dress." " Oh, well I think you look very pretty in your outfit princess." Leah said. "You know what?" I said "how about you come to our hotel this evening and you can wear whatever you want, and we can have tea, and little sandwiches huh? Would you like that?" "yes very much princess." "great then it settled. We can go as son as Prince Maxon and I are done here." Leah gave an excited squeal, and an ear to ear smile.


	2. Leah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah had gotten an invitation from princess America herself, and she has all ready made close friends with the beautiful princess. but will Maxon get jealous of the attention America is giving her?

Leah was bursting with pride to be with me and me alone. I had already learned so much about her, and we are so much alike.

 


End file.
